


Anything You Want Baby

by i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite/pseuds/i_will_taste_ur_blood_2nite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard relive their sexual tension on the bus after a show.</p><p>-This fic is part of an RP I did with geeliebean.tumblr.com :]-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything You Want Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format is fucked up :/ I tried to fix it.

Frank gets to the bus and walks in. He grabs a beer and sits down watching to door hoping Gerard will walk in soon after him.  
Gerard stumbles in and shuts the door. He smirks at Frank and walks over to him. Frank smirks back at him and sips on his beer Gerard crawls into Frank's lap, straddling him. He smirks. "You're such a tease, Frankie." His eyes are glazed over and his words are coming out kind of jumbled.  
Frank puts his beer down and holds Gerard's hips, "Yeah?" He smirks.  
Gerard bites his lip and nods. "Mmm hmm. And you're so fucking pretty." He wraps his arms around Frank's neck and leans forward so their lips are really close.  
Frank thanks him and smiles his breath hitting Gerard's mouth they are so close. "So fucking hot Gee.." He leans in more and kisses him hard squeezing Gerard's hips. Gerard kisses him back, moaning softly. He tangles his fingers in Frank's hair. Frank pulls Gerard closer by his hips and bites his bottom lip. Gerard gasps quietly. He looks at Frank, his eyes clouded by lust and alcohol. He rocks his hips against Frank's.  
Frank looks back into Gerard's eyes and moans. He moves his hands to pull up Gerard's shirt. Gerard pulls back to shrug off his suit jacket. He loosens his tie and throws that off too. Frank bites his lip watching and reaches foward to finish taking off his shirt, "I want you naked." He slurs a little when he talks smirking at Gerard. Gerard smirks and giggles. He gets off of Frank and takes off the tee shirt that was under his button up. He starts at unfastening his belt and pants. He bites his lip and looks at Frank. Frank bites his lip watching Gerard, "So fucking hot…" He reaches forward and runs his hands down Gerard's chest to his pants helping him to get them undone. Frank smirks and leans forward to suck on Gerard's hips. He pushes his pants off all the way and reaches up squeezing Gerard's cock. Gerard moans and looks down at Frank, playing with his hair.  
Frank looks at Gerard and smirks. He moves his head and licks the head of  
Gerard's cock, he strokes him slowly and blows air on the part he just licked.  
He keeps eye contact with Gerard. Gerard gasps out. He tangles his hands in Frank's hair and bites his lip, looking back at Frank. Frank smirks and licks more at the head of Gerard's cock, "Do you want my mouth on your cock Gee?" He keeps stroking him slowly. Gerard bites his lip and nods. He moans softly. "Mmm hmm." Frank leans foward and sucks hard on the head of Gerard's cock. He pulls off and smirks up at him, "I dont think you want it bad enough tell me Gee what exactly do you want?" He squeezes his cock hard. Gerard tips his head back and moans. His head snaps back when Frank pulls off.  
He whines. "Frankie I want it so bad. I want your warm, wet mouth on my hard,  
throbbing cock." Frank smirks and starts stroking him faster, "Yeah Gee? Want to cum hard down my throat as you fuck my mouth?" He smirks more loving teasing Gerard. Gerard moans out and nods. "Oh god please Frankie please yes!"  
Frank smirks more and decides to tease him a little more. He moves his hand fast on Gerard's cock. "Mmm so hot like this Gee. Want me to fuck you hard against the wall after you cum?" He leans foward to tease Gerard's cock with his tongue. Gerard groans. "Fuck Frankie please! Suck me off and then fuck me!"  
Frank smirks and takes Gerard's cock into his mouth and sucks hard moaning softly. Gerard moans and holds on to Frank's shoulders. "Fuck Frank!" Frank looks up at Gerard, he moans and moves his hands to grip Gerard's hips. He pulls his hips foward into his mouth digging his nails in hard. Gerard moans loudly. He moves his hips in and out of Frank's mouth. Frank moans and moves his hands to squeeze Gerard's ass hard as he fucks his mouth. Gerard keeps going for a while. Eventually he gets to weak to stand. "F-fuck Frankie I c-cant's stand anymore." Frank pulls off and stands up, "Sit down Gee." he pushes Gerard down on the couch and gets on his knees infront of him. He puts a few fingers infront of Gerard's mouth, "Suck." He smirks. Gerard plops down onto the couch. Gerard nods and takes Frank's fingers in his mouth. He moans softly around as he sucks hard. Frank moans softly and spreads Gerard's legs with his free hand exposing him completely to Frank. He looks down and bites his lip taking in everything. Gerard looks at Frank and flicks his tongue over Frank's finger tips. Frank moans softly again and takes his hand out of Gerard's mouth. He positions his hand inbetween Gerard's legs and pushes two fingers inside of him. He smirks up at Gerard, "So fucking tight Gee." He starts moves his fingers, "I cant wait for my cock to be inside you...fuck." Gerard throws his head back against the couch and moans. He pushes his hips forward. Frank smirks and leans foward taking all of Gerard’s cock into his mouth. He swallows around him and curls his fingers inside of Gerard. Gerard screams out and digs his nails into the seat of the couch. Frank pulls off and smirks at Gerard, "Grab my hair Gee." He takes Gerard back into his mouth and sucks hard.  
Gerard grabs onto Frank's hair and pulls hard. He moans loudly.  
Frank moans and adds another finger inside of Gerard. He looks up at him and  
Takes more of his cock into his mouth. Gerard closes his eyes and lays his head back on the couch. He tugs at Frank's hair hard and cries out in pleasure. Frank moans around Gerard, he sucks hard and moves his fingers fast.  
Gerard screams and pulls Frank's hair hard. He's already so close.  
Frank moans looks up watching Gerard's face and can tell hes close. He takes all of Gerard's cock into his mouth again and swallows around him. He curls his fingers against his prostate. Hitting his prostate brings Gerard over the edge and he cries out in pleasure as he cums hard down Frank's throat. Frank swallows Gerard's cums and sucks him hard through his orgasm. Gerard drops his arms and sinks into the couch. He pants and moans softly. His head tilted back and eyes still closed. Frank pulls off of Gerard and takes his fingers out of him. He leans in and licks Gerard's cock clean, "Mmm you taste so fucking good Gee."  
Gerard sighs out contently. He lays there, his body limp. He opens his eyes and looks at Frank with clouded eyes. Frank smirks at Gerard and takes off his own tie and shirt still looking at him. Gerard watches him, biting his lip. "Fuck Frankie so sexy." Frank smiles and takes his shirt off completely, "Yeah? Want to see more of my body Gee?" He smirks. Gerard nods. He sits up a little and smiles.  
Frank stands up infront of Gerard. He smirks down at him, "You make me so fucking hard Gee." He starts undoing his belt still looking down at him.  
Gerard smirks a little. "Yeah? How?"  
"The way you walk around stage swaying your hips is so fucking hot. I love when you touch me or kiss me and the crowd goes crazy. Turns me on somuch." He gets his pants undone. Gerard smiles. He slides a hand down his body and starts to stroke himself slowly, trying to get hard again. Frank smirks at Gerard when he starts to stroke himself. He pushes off his jeans and boxers and strokes him self a little, "Want me to fuck you now sexy?" Gerard bites his lip and nods. "Please want your cock inside me." Frank smirks, "Hands on the wall and Bend over. I want to see that sexy ass ready for me." He moves out of the way to watch Gerard. Gerard smirks back. He lets go of his cock and gets up. He faces the wall and puts his hands on it. He bends of a bit and shakes his ass for Frank, smiling at him over his shoulder. Frank smirks and walks up behind Gerard. He slaps his ass hard, "So fucking hot." Gerard gasps a little. He smiles. "Fuck me please!" Frank smirks and drops to his knees behind Gerard, "Patience Gee..." He grabs Gerard's ass and spreads him open. He leans foward and licks teasingly at his entrance. Gerard cries out both in surprise and pleasure and leans forward, putting his forehead on the wall. Frank smirks and thursts his tongue inside of Gerard as he squeezes his ass hard. Gerard moans and wrenches his eyes shut. "Oh god Frank!" Frank moans and wiggles his tongue inside of Gerard. Gerard squirms a little and whines. Frank pulls his tongue out of Gerard and slaps his ass hard again smirking, "Are you ready for my cock now?"  
Gerard moans and lifts his head off the wall. He nods. "Mmm hmm."  
Frank stands up and positions himself. He teases Gerard with his cock, "Think you can handle my cock without any lube?" he leans foward to bite Gerard's shoulder. Gerard moans softly. "Y-yeah. Just give it to me please Frankie. Want it so bad." Frank nods and grips Gerard's hips hard before slamming into him moaning out loudly when he does. Gerard groans and bites his lip. He balls hit hands up into fists. Frank leans foward nipping at Gerard's ear, "Want it rough Gee? Want me to do whatever I want to you?" He slams into Gerard again and moans nears his ear. Gerard whimpers. "Y-yes anything you want Frankie."  
Frank smirks and nods, "Say Doves if you want me to stop for any reason okay?" He bites his ear. Gerard isn't even really listening he just nods. He flattens his palms against the wall and bites his lip. Frank grips Gerard's hips hard enough he knows there will be bruises there tomorrow. He starts slamming his hips into Gerard and slaps him hard, “Fuck Gee... I love how you just take anything I give you..such a good boy." Gerard whines and whimpers. He bites his lip hard and balls his fists up again. He clenches his eyes shut and nods.  
Frank moans loudly and moves his hand to tangle it in Gerard's hair. He pulls his head back hard exposing his neck and leans foward to bite down as he keeps moving his hips hard and fast. Gerard groans. He pushes his ass back onto Frank's cock. The alcohol and drugs he's on are kind of numbing him, but it still hurts a bit. But it feels good at the same time and he definitely doesn't want Frank to stop. Frank moans against Gerard's neck and sucks hard enough to leave a hickey. He twists his hand in Gerard Hair and tugs on it. "You like when im rough Gee? Does it turn you on more?" Gerard gasps and bangs his fist against the wall. "Fuck! Yes Frankie yes!" Frank smirks and lets go of his hair. He goes back to gripping Gerard's hips hard digging his nail in. "So fucking hot. I cant wait to see the marks I left on you." He changes the angles of his hips and continues to slam into Gerard. Frank hits Gerard's prostate and he cries out. "OH! Right there Frankie please!" Frank nods and holds Gerard hips still so he slams into his prostate every time. He reaches a hand around to squeeze Gerard's cock, "Are you close Gee?" Gerard moans loudly and nods. "Mmm hmm." He bites his lip hard. Frank smirks and puts his thumb over Gerard's slit rubbing really softly teasing him, "You cant cum until I say so Gee." He leans in and sucks on Gerard's neck. Gerard moans and pushes up into Frank's hand. "Frankie please. Wanna cum so bad." Frank smirks and bites down hard on his neck, "Yeah? Beg me to let you cum." He keeps slamming into Gerard and starts stroking him slowly. Gerard cries out and leans towards the wall. "F-Frankie please let me cum. I wanna cum for you. Please!" Frank smirks more, he moves his hand fast and leans in close to his ear, "Do it Gee cum for me. I want to feel you cum, hear you scream my name." He angles his hips so he will hit Gerard's prostate everytime. Gerard gasps out a moan and pushes back onto Frank's cock. After a little while longer he cums hard all over Frank's hand as he screams out his name.  
Frank moans and continues slamming into Gerard feeling so fucking close. He keeps moving his hand on Gerard's cock hoping he could be a sex god and make him cum twice. After Gerard starts to come down from his orgasm Frank hits his prostate perfectly and he cums again crying out.  
Frank moans and pulls out of Gerard almost about to cum. He turns Gerard so he is facing him, "On your knees, mouth open." He smirks. Gerard nods and sinks down to his knees. He opens his mouth and looks up at Frank. Frank stands infront of Gerard so his cock is close to his face and bites his lip looking down at him. "Fuck Gee...such a good boy. Want to catch my cum in your mouth?" He smirks and starts stroking himself fast. Gerard nods. He leans forward and licks at Frank's head teasingly. He moans softly.  
Frank moans, "Fuck..so fucking beautiful Gee.." He Keeps moving his hand fast feeling himself getting closer. Gerard puts his hands on Frank's hips. He leans forward and sucks on the head of his cock while Frank strokes the rest. He keeps his eyes locked with Frank's. Frank moans loudly, "Fuck! So c-close." He keeps eye contact with Gerard while he moves his hand as fast as he can.  
Gerard moans and tongues Frank's slit. Frank moans loudly, he grabs onto Gerard's hair and pulls his head back. He keeps eye contact as he cums all over Gerard's face screaming out his name as he does. Gerard opens his mouth wide, trying to catch as much of Frank's cum as he can. He moans and leans forward again to lick Frank's cock clean. Frank moans softly playing with Gerard's hair. After he’s done licking his cock clean Frank drops to his knees so he's face to face with Gerard, "Whoops I missed your mouth a little Gee." He giggles, "Let me clean that for you." He smirks and leans foward to lick his own cum off of Gerard’s face. Gerard tangles his hands in Frank's hair and pulls lightly. "Fuck Frankie so hot." Frank smiles and continues licking Gerard's face. "My mouth tastes a mix of me and you...god its so fucking hot." He licks Gerard's mouth letting him taste himself. Gerard uses Frank's hair to pull him closer and kisses him sloppily, tasting them both. He moans into Frank's mouth. Frank moans kissing him back and rubs Gerard's chest. He breaks the kiss, "Taste good Gee?" He smiles. Gerard licks his lips and nods. "Mmm so good." He moves so that he's sitting and leans against the wall. "Wow..."  
Frank smiles at Gerard, "You must be exhausted from cumming three times." He laughs a little and sits next to him. Gerard nods and leans his head on Frank's shoulder. "So tired come cuddle with me Frankie."  
-End-


End file.
